Cookies and squirrels
by Caelia93
Summary: This will be a series of one shot caryl fics. Some of them will be sweet, others will be smut and others will be full of angst. And always Daryl and Carol love :)
1. Chapter 1

" **Cookies and squirrels"**

 **You're sweeter than honey.**

Holy shit, did you get into a fight with the flour or something?- he said looking at her. She was .. her shirt was stained with chocolate and flour, and her jeans, her hair and her face. God, what a sight.

\- Haha how funny you are- she said trying to look angry but he knew she was teasing him, she loved to do it.

\- Not, seriously.. what the hell happened? - he said

\- I was a little clumsy today...- she said- I'm distracted..

\- You? Clumsy? distracted?- he asked her and he looked at her who was looking at him in a strange way. God, she was planning something.. she has that look in her face, that face which said "I'm going to do something to get you mad". She loved to do that too.

\- Yeah- she said trying to hide a smile on her face but she keeps coming towards him.. and she was hiding her hands behind her back

\- Hey, don't move. I know you are planning something- he said moving back to the door but she was faster than him. When did she learn to move that way? Fuck. He taught her to move so fast.

\- Oh.. are you afraid of me,pookie?- she said as she came closer to him

\- Stop, right now woman- he said trying to look serious but fuck. He could't stay serious when she was playing and joking with him

\- Or what?- she said

\- Or you will regret it- he said looking at her

\- Sure- she said and then she attacked him. She was trying to stain his clothes and his face too with the chocolate in her hands, and he was trying to stop her.

She was laughing so hard and he was trying to stop her but he was now smiling at her, she was playing like a child and he has missed that so much.

\- Fuck, stop woman- he said laughing now with her and then she managed to stain his face and he was so shocked that he fell to his back and she fell with him.

And she was on top of him and he just looked at her. She looked so happy and it felt so good to have her in his arms, she looked a little embarrased to being on top of him.. Then he did something that surprised both of them, he stood up a little and he licked her cheek. God, she tasted so good and it was not just because of the chocolate in her face...

\- Did you like what are you eating?- she said smiling at him although he noticed that her cheek were red

\- Oh yeah.. although.. I think I'm going to try again.. I miss some chocolate .. there- he said leaning toward her chin. He kissed her chin and then he licked her.. he smiled when he heard her sigh.

\- Mm..

\- And look.. here .. in your neck.. there is some chocolate too- he said leaning toward her neck

He kiss the chocolate spot in her neck and then he started to kiss from her neck to her chin again.. and she threw her head back and let a little moan escape her lips... God, she was hot

\- mm..you're sweeter than honey- he said looking at her eyes

-mm.. I think you miss a spot- she said pointing at her lips and he leaned toward her, smiling. He has thought so much about kissing her, specially, these last month since she saved them from Terminus.. specially since they have started to live here in Alexandria.

He..

\- Woaw! What a disaster!

Fucking Glenn. growled at him while Carol got up from his lap, trying to look normal..

\- Maggie, honey, come! Carol has make cookies again!- he said looking at them happy- Mm.. Am I interrupting something?

God, even married that guy was still a dumbass. Although Carol started to laugh and if this situation makes her laugh, well, he was happy too.

But he has almost kissed her...


	2. Chapter 2

" **Cookies and squirrels"**

 **2\. Caresses.**

He loves when she does that. When she is worried about him or his injuries, she tooks his face with her hands and starts caressing it, his jaw, his chin, his nose… and he loves it. He has never being caressed and she does that with so much love and care.. and he loves it too because he can see every freckle of her face and he can see every detail in her blue eyes…

The first time she did it, it was after Terminus. They were sitting by a tree, after he has gone to look for the origin of that strange sound, they sat so close to each other.. he knew they weren't going to talk about what have happened to her and her girls.. but he didn't expect what she did. She sat in front of him and took his face in her delicate hands.

\- I'm going to look your bruises.. It will me happier to know if they are infected or not..

She said that and then started to caress his face, she did it for a long time and he couldn't look away from her.. he was afraid that if he looked away, she would have dissapeared. After a long time, she stopped and caressed the hair in his face and then she sat beside him. They didn't talk after that, she was lost in her thoughts and he was trying to hide a smile in his face

…..

The second time, it was after he came back for that run in which Aaron and him almost died… He came back to see pure chaos in Alexandria, Pete and Reg have died and he knew then, what Pet has been doingto his family. And he felt that he has failed Carol for not being for her.. he knew she has had to relieve her life with Ed…

He remembered he was sitting in the kitchen looking at her, who was washing the dishes. Morgan and Rick have already left so they were alone. He needed to ask her how she felt about Pete, he needed to know if she was okay….

\- Hey, let's talk- he said looking at her and she smiled at him and sat in front of him- Tell me about Pete.

\- Tell me first about today…- she said- I need to know how close I was to lose you today…

He didn't want to tell her that he was going to sacrifice himself for Aaron, that he almost gave up.. but he told her everything. And he saw the pain and the hurt in her face. Bastard. He was always hurting she looked at him and she took his face in her hands, she looked at him with her blue eyes and she caressed his cheeks with her thumb.

-Do you really think that Aaron is the only one who have someone here? Do you really think that there is no one waiting for you to come home? - she asked him with her eyes full of tears..

He have been so blind for his grief, for his guilty after Beth's death.. he has lost a little sister and he has been so blind. He looked at Carol and he saw how she looked at every inch of his face while she was caressing him. He has been so selfish, he knew that he would die if she died … and he hasn't thought that she would feel the same way about him.. In fact, he never understood how someone like her could love him so much… She was an angel, his own angel..

\- Forgive me- he begged her and she just kept caressing him.

\- Just.. don't do that again.. don't do this to me, please- she said and then she left.

He just saw her going to the stairs and he really wished he was brave enough to follow her.. and kiss her.. and make love to her …

…

The third time she did it.. he would never forget it. Never.

They have gone to a run, it was the first time she left Alexandria.. he didn't let her leave before because of her injuries from Grady. Well, he didn't let her and Rick didn't let her and hell, even Carl has screamed at her. The kid was angry with her and he shouted at her that she has to care for her life, that he couldn't lose her.. that he has already lost one mother.. he couldn't lose another one..

Well, it was the first time she has left Alexandria.. and he was obsessed with her. He observed every moment, he didn't let her go before him, he had to go first and look if there was danger or not… he looked at her at every instant to see if she was doing well, if she was hurting or if she was tired.

Then, she stopped and he stopped too. He was so afraid she wasn't feeling well or that maybe a walker had scratched her o something. That was impossible because he has observed her every instant and they haven't seen any walker.. but..

\- Daryl.. come here- she said and he did it- What are you doing?

\- em?

\- You are goint to get yourself hurt or killed if you keep controlling every step I take- she said and he looked away. He knew she would get mad.

\- I'm sorry..it's just..

\- Hey, look at me- she said - I'm not mad, but you know I can.. I'm strong now, you know it

And she took his face in her hands and she started to caress his jaw. He closed his eyes and leaned to her hand, he enjoyed so much when she caressed him… Then she did something that caught him by surprise.. she started to caress his lips with her thumb. He opened his eyes and he looked at her eyes, his heart was beating so fast…

\- You have always been so strong..- he said looking at her- It's just.. I need to protect you.. I need to keep you safe

\- Why?- she said looking at his lips- Say it

\- I can't breathe without you- he said- I'm a fucking mess without you

And then, they kissed. He didn't know who leaned first, who started the kiss.. he just couldn't stop kissing her. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like strawberries,..

He hasn't forgotten the other times she has caressed him, but this time.. their first kiss..

He would remember that moment even after 30 years.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Cookies and squirrels"**

 **Chapter 3. If you get hurt again, I will lock you up in your room.**

How is she able to get hurt everytime he leaves her? How does she manage to do it? Seriously. It's impossible to get hurt twice in one month.. well, it's possible if you are Carol Peletier.

Carol Fucking Peletier, the woman who thinks she needs to help to everybody but who doesn't accept , fuck. This time she is going to accept that he was going to take care of her. He cannot believe it, he just left a few hours ago and she was good. But when he came back, only three fucking hours later, she has been has been shot by a stupid alexandrian man who didn't know how to use a fucking gun. And he has shot her, in her ribs.

She has hurt her ribs so badly in Grady… and it has been one month since then… he was sure she did it on purpose. Just to make him worry….He was going to have a serious talk with that man ( a talk that includes his fists) and then he would go to take care of her…

…

\- How is she, man?- he asked Rick

\- Hi, Daryl.. well, she said she's okay.. but you know her..

\- yeah, stubborn as a fucking mule..- he said as he tried to prepare something nice to her.. she needed to eat.

\- Well, don't freak out when you see her.. she looks so pale.. but Rosita and Denise looked at her and she is okay.. . she needs to rest because her ribs are .. well.. you know and because of the blood lose too..- said Rick - Man, if you need to do it..

\- yeah, I will lock her up in her fucking room. I will take care of her- he said

\- I know, brother.

…

He tried to do it well, he did it. But he wasn't a good cook… he tried to make some meat as she likes it but he ended up burning it.. so he did a soup. He really wanted to do it well, for her.. She was always taking care of him, and now, it was his duty ( and he really wanted to) to take care of her

He opened the door of her room and he saw how she looked at him and she tried to cover herself with the sheet.. it seems as if she was only wearing her bra and she looked embarrased. Shit.

He remembered a scene like this.. almost two years ago. He was hurt in the bed and she bring food to him and he was embarrased… "You're every bit as good as them"… that was what she said to him.. If he had known then that she would become his best friend… that he would end up falling in love with her… Fuck. He probably loved her then.

He went to the bedside table and he put there the food. Then he sat beside her.

\- Hey- he said looking at her

\- Hi- she said with a tired voice

\- Eat. You need to eat.. -he said taking the soup- Don't make me beg, woman

She tried to stand up a little and the sheet fell a little bit, he couldn't look away… he has always loved her cleavage.. She didn't try to cover herself, in fact, she was smiling. Fuck. That smile.

\- Do you like what you see, pookie?- she said

\- I have seen your cleavage before, smartass- he said, then he saw her face. She really looked so pale.. and so tired..Fuck. He could have lost her today.

\- Stop. I know what are you thinking.. I'm okay- she said touching his arm

\- Shut the fuck up- he said with too much anger in his voice. He regreted it at the moment. But she didn't care, she was still smiling.. she knew he didn't want to talk to her that way. She knew that he gets angry when she is in danger or hurt..- Seriously woman, I don't believe you.. you always say that you're okay… when you are not. Now. Eat

\- Is that an order sir?- she said looking at him while licking her lips. Fuck

\- Stop. Eat now- he said and then he saw she was in pain. She was struggling to sit …

\- Wait, I will help you- he said while he sit in front of her- open your mouth

\- Only my mouth?- she said and she laughed at his face. Then she moaned in pain and he saw how she couldn't breath for a moment because of the pain. Fuck. Fuck.

\- Open your fucking mouth- he said and he put the food in her mouth- Shallow it, eat it. Eat it or I swore to God I will kick your ass

She kept eating and he kept giving her the food. When she finished the soup, he helped her to lay down in the bed. It was time that he would give her a speech.

\- You are going to stay here, resting.. until I say you can leave the room. You were hit by a fucking car one month ago and now you have been shot. You are going to be here, safe, resting.. and I swear to God, that if you get hurt again.. I will lock you up in this fucking room- he said and then he leaned toward her face.

\- You said I'm every bit as good as them… you're better.. you're better than us.. I'm proud of you, but fuck.. If you do this to me again, I will shoot you myself- he said and then he kissed her forehead

He kissed he forehead as she has kissed his forehead two years ago in that bed… but this time.. it was different. He really wanted to kiss her lips and tell her that if she died, he would die with her. This time she didn't look at him as someone who was looking for her daughter, this time she looked at him as he was her whole world

He sat in a chair looking at her, she felt asleep fast because of the pain pills.. and he promised himself.. that he would kiss her, really kiss her.. soon


End file.
